


Crash Into You

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Rey never expected taking pity on a small droid to bring such change to her life. And by change she means the two bickering men who had survived a crash coming to find it.Day 1 of Damerey Week: First meeting reimagined





	Crash Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick rewrite of a scene in TFA because it’s weird having a Star Wars trilogy where the main trio have never really all been together.

The attack shouldn’t have surprised her, Unkar had never offered anyone that many portions before. She dealt with them easily enough, stepping forward to uncover the droid she’d found herself more than a little attached to. She pulled the material off only to step away from the excited squeal. 

The little droid was off like a rocket towards two haggard looking men. One was kneeling down instantly, touching the droid like a parent would check their child for injuries. His smile was brilliant and the droid was chirping so fast she could barely understand. She supposed it couldn’t last forever, she knew he belonged to someone. The droid would be safe now, she wasn’t needed anymore. She turned to leave, she might as well get used to her solitude again. As upset as she had initially been, she liked the small droid. She started walking back towards her speeder when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun out of her assailant’s reach, bringing her staff up to knock them down. It was one of the men, dried blood, sweat and bruises visible now that he was up close but he was still smiling. He held his arms up in surrender, apparently not wanting to have any more damage done to himself. 

“I just wanted to thank you,” he said with a large smile. “BB-8 said that you saved him. You have no idea how grateful I am. You just might have saved the whole galaxy.”

She couldn’t help looking at him a little strangely. “I think you’re being a little over dramatic,” she replied. “But considering how he kept saying everything was classified, I guess BB-8 belongs to you.”

“Best little copilot in the Resistance,” he said looking back at the droid fondly. The other man was standing there awkwardly beside BB-8, also looking a little worse for wear. 

She must have looked a little stunned. “Wait, you’re with the Resistance?” she asked quietly. “You mean he really is that important?”

He gave her another wide smile, he seemed to do that so easily. He obviously wasn’t from around here. “I don’t know what he told you but he wasn’t kidding about the classified thing. And now that I have him back, I need to find a way off planet. Don’t suppose you could help with that too?” he asked sheepishly. 

“Not unless you have something to trade,” she replied, eyes downcast. “No one is particularly helpful unless they can get something in return.”

He sighed. “You helped,” he said pointedly. “Do I need to give you something in return?”

She didn’t get to reply, slightly offended at the implication when the second man and and the droid rushed over quickly. “We need to go,” he hissed as he pointed over his shoulder. 

She turned to look, noticing the stormtroopers. They really must be with the Resistance, they had to be if the First Order was here on Jakku. She didn’t want any part of this but she suddenly had no choice as they were noticed. As good as she was with her staff, she couldn’t compete with armed soldiers while having two other people and a droid tagging along. The four ran through the market, trying to avoid being shot. They at least seemed to have the sense to follow her, she doubted either of them had been here before. 

They found a tent, both of the men scrounging for weapons. She had no idea how she had managed to dragged into this, saving a small droid from being dismantled shouldn’t have caused all this trouble. She had tried to ask what was going on when they all heard it, the sound of approaching ships. They shared a look of panic as the TIE fighter approached their hiding spot. They needed to leave. Now. 

They did a quick check before breaking into a run. If they wanted to survive, they needed a ship. They seemed to understand what she was doing, arguing together about the few ships nearby. “We need a pilot!” one of them shouted. “There’s no way I’m letting you fly me anywhere again Poe, we crashed!”

“Because you stopped shooting back Finn!” the other yelled back.

She ignored their continued bickering, running towards the quad jumper. Then her first choice was blown, literally. They stopped suddenly, narrowly missing the explosion. They didn’t have time for this. 

“I’m a pilot!” she shouted as she veered them towards their only other option. 

She might not have actually flown before but she knew how to start the garbage up. She pointed out the gunner position as she continued on into the cockpit. “Don’t stop shooting this time Finn!” the one named Poe yelled, following her. 

There was more shouting back and forth, Finn, Poe and herself having the strangest conversation of her life. They got the ship airborne, the man next to her giving her a worried look as she repeated her new mantra. He helped to level them out, but thankfully didn’t comment on their rocky start. She was fine once they were safely in the air, Poe handing her a headset so they could all stop yelling. She had to assume Finn knew what he was talking about, keeping the ship low to the ground. The TIE fighters were after them in moments, the ship rocking even as her copilot put up the shields. He must actually be a pilot, he let her fly, only helping on occasion. 

“Fire back Finn!” he yelled into the headset. “If I crash a second time today, I’ll never hear the end of it!”

Finn mentioned cover, she only knew one place they would find that. She headed for the Star Destroyer, she knew that area better than anywhere. Her copilot didn’t seem to agree. “You aren’t seriously going to do what I think you are?” he asked nervously. 

“We need cover right?” she replied with as much confidence as she could. 

“What are you two talking about?” Finn asked over the headset. 

“Just keep firing buddy,” Poe replied for her. “You leave the flying to us.”

“This isn’t making me feel better,” Finn replied. 

They were doing well until the gun was damaged. She hadn’t meant to actually enter the large ship but they didn’t have a choice now. “Tell me if you need me to take over,” he said quietly, covering the mouthpiece. “You’re good but obviously new. I really don’t want to almost die for the third time today.”

She managed to nod, concentrating as she flew in the hulking wreck. She didn’t want to contemplate what his last statement actually meant. Timing would be everything if she wanted to pull this off. Finn thankfully caught on, destroying their last target as she manoeuvred the ship head on. She turned to the man next to her, seeing the return of the huge smile. She could feel her own answering grin. She headed for space, they would need to get as far away from Jakku as possible, they had to if they really were carrying that important. 

She exhaled loudly, the adrenaline still coursing through her. “That was so much different than my simulator,” she said with a shaky laugh. 

“What?” the dumbfounded voice said. “You’ve never flown before?”

She felt all of the blood rushing to her face. “Not technically,” she replied uncertainly. 

“You pulled that off, your first time?” he asked. 

She gave him a weak grin, suddenly nervous that the complete stranger would explode. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. “I’ve got two warring instincts going on right now,” he replied with a laugh. “I’m not sure which one is winning. Pretty sure it’s the second one though.”

She took a cautious breath, he wasn’t getting angry at least. “Well what’s the first one,” she asked. 

“If you were one of my pilots, I’d have grounded you for that stunt,” he said with a smirk. 

“Then I think I’d prefer the second one,” she teased. 

“Then you need to tell me your name,” he said as he leaned forward. “I always said I’d marry the first pilot I met who was as crazy as I was. So if I’m going to propose, I need to know what to call you.”


End file.
